Everything's Fair in Love & War
by Ms.JasminMalfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger thought Eighth year was finally going to be her year unfortunately the Fates were not in her favor. Finally Head she wasn't aware of the troubles especially if a certain blond by the name of Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. Even more when the school is adding a new class called Unity Arts where there are NO Houses in the class. How in the world will she survive him?
1. Chapter 1: New Begingings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Hermione

The War had finally ended there was no more Voldemort, no more bloodshed, and no more fear. Hermione Granger wasn't the just the Brightest With of her Year no, she was Hermione Granger the War Heroine. Hermione didn't like to be referred as the War Heroine because there were other female fighters as well as male fighters she felt didn't get the recognition they deserved. For Hermione that didn't seem fair at all.

"Bloody Hell, Life isn't fair," complained Ron Weasley who just walked in," I mean, can't we catch a break we did save the world and all!"

"What?" she dumbfoundedly asked. _He couldn't have possibly heard her thoughts!_

"Oh, these came for us right now, but what could they possibly want now," replied Ron whiny.

Ron kept ranting on but Hermione was oblivious was to him. In her hand, she held a letter. A Hogwarts letter, in fact. As soon as she laid eyes on the Hogwarts crest she gasped. There were all these many emotions swirling inside of her heart. She was, of course, happy but she was also confused, uncertain, and sad. Happy because it was a Hogwarts letter directed to her, confused because she didn't expect to receive a Hogwarts letter, uncertain because she wasn't exactly positive she wanted to go back, and sad because of all the new memories Hogwarts now held.

"So 'Mione what are going to do?" voiced out Harry who had just walked in from playing Quidditch with Ron outside the Burrow, "Should we go back?"

"Wait, 'Mione before you say yes I reckon we ought to open them before we jump to conclusions! They might not even want us back!" said Ron delighted.

Hermione carefully opened her letter. The contents read:

Dear Miss Granger,

We are delighted to inform you that you have a spot here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the Final Wizardrying Battle that took place in none other than Hogwarts all students are going to move up a year.

For all seventh year students who fought in the war or didn't receive a full Hogwarts education are going to be a new class called Eighth year. If you do not wish to return please owl as soon as possible. The required items are listed in the following document.

Miss Granger, due to your outstanding performance during your Hogwarts years, we are inclosing your Head Girl Badge. You have earned this privilege for you have completed and met up to the Head Girl requirements. We hope to see you September 1st, however if you do not wish to accept the position please owl us as soon as possible.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hermione looked up bewildered at her best friends. They looked at her too in shock. Finally Harry asked the question:

" We going aren't we?"

Hermione laughed and nodded with tears in her eyes. Soon she was joined by two other laughter's. Hermione dismissed herself to her room and sighed in content. Sure, Hogwarts wasn't going to be the same after the Battle but it would feel as if she were home again._ It might actually be my lucky break_ she thought. From trolls and stones to chambers and secrets to werewolves and dementors to goblets and balls to the Order and Ministries to the Prince and Clubs and lastly to the War and Voldemort. None of her previous years had a relaxing moment so this could finally be it. This could actually be her year where nothing goes wrong. Hermione grinned stupidly _this year might not be so bad after all_.


	2. New Hopes

**Authors Note: So this is my first fanfiction please don't kill/maim/or hurt me. I want to thank those who are reading this so Thank You! It actually really means a lot to me. **

**So thanks**

**mssweetychessgir**

**BookWyrm127**

**HallowRain8587**

**DramioneAddiction**

**luvsbooks412**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of J.K Rowling's amazing creativity that she has that created Harry Potter! If I did then things probably would have ended differently, like Dramione.**

**Oh yeah so I'm not really a big fan of all the character death so for the sake of my fanfic the following people are alive! Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Serverus Snape, Pavarti Patil, the Creevey brothers, and probably others so If I mention anyone else who died then no they are not zombies they miraculously survived.**

Draco

Draco Malfoy, "ex-war criminal", sat dumbfoundedly staring at a letter in his hands. There was only one through running through his head. Why?

Why had they taken him back at Hogwarts?  
>Why had they made him Head Boy?<br>Why had they forgiven him?

They knew what his actions were yet they had accepted him. So why? It was … strange, weird, and confusing. He knew Professor McGonagall was a forgiving person but his forgiving? He sat there for at least another 5 minutes in silence thoughts racing in his mind that is until a dark-skinned, Italian boy by the name of Blaise Zabini burst through his door apparently out of breath.

"So I presume you received the letter," dryly said Draco with a small smile.

Blaise nodded catching his breath then said, "Yeah, yeah I did."

"Was it so urgent that you had to bust my door to inform me?" said Draco his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh shut it," Blaise responded throwing a pillow, " Oh but you see I send a mass-message by owl to everyone to meet in about 5 minutes right here right now in your living room, so was that urgent enough?"

"Why didn't you say so earlier you know how they are, Winky!" said Draco standing up just as Winky appeared," Please set up refreshments and snacks in the living room."

"Yes master Draco, "said Winky and as soon as he appeared he apparated once more.

"Let's go down knowing them they'll probably show up 2 minutes early," said Draco chuckling as he and Blaise headed down.

Sure enough the entire gang was sitting down with expressionless faces. Draco looked around and sighed he knew behind those faces were so many feelings and emotions. There was such a tension in the room that one could slice it with a knife.

Draco cleared his throat and began "Well, we are gathered here today to-"

"Draco, you sound as if you're joining someone in holy matrimony," said Daphne Greengrass getting chuckles and giggles from her fellow companions.

Her statement managed to break some of the tension that engulfed the room.

"Okay. Okay To Go or Not to Go that is the question," spoke Blaise dramatically clutching his hand to his heart hoping to get everyone on a laughing mood.

For a moment there was silence and Draco thought that the attempt failed when someone cried out with disgust "Oh Merlin, Blaise, I can't believe you actually remember that awful play from Muggle Studies class!"

"Well, it wasn't an awful play Pansy, just strange and morbid in a way, plus I think you just didn't like the name," said Blaise indignantly huffing a little.

"Well excuse me, who names a play Hamlet either way, sounds more like Ham to me," she said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

At the subtle mention of ham Crabbe and Goyle who had been silent this time lifted their heads and perked up their ears repeatingly said "Ham?"

"Not literally you fools," scolded Daphne," Isn't there any other thought beside food in your heads?"

Laughter quickly filled the room followed with jokes. Draco was glad that after everything that had happened they could still joke around and cast all thoughts of the War behind them. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"To Go," said Theodore Nott, "I chose To Go."

That one declaration brought them back to their current situation.

"But what, what if they hate us?" asked Tracey Davis, a fellow Slytherin, "Do you remember how bad it was during sixth and seventh year?"

"I think to go is a huge risk, but what if we decide not to go we would then be hiding, and just because there's idiotic people in the school, doesn't mean I'm going to hide _my_ face," said Daphne strongly then as an afterthought she added, "I have my pride, you know, so To Go."

Everyone let Daphne's statement sink in for a while. Pride. Where were their pride's? Where were their Slytherin Pride? Had they no pride?

"To Go, Daphne has a point and I'm no coward, so that's my say," said Blaise.

"Not to Go, it's just I don't think I can handle people's words at his moment," spoke Pansy quietly.

"I agree, so Not to Go," said Tracey.

"I'm not sure," said Goyle.

"Yeah me neither," agreed Crabbe.

They all turned expectantly at Draco waiting his answer. Draco looked at the faces of his friends each and every one of them had seemed to be more mature more older than they should have been. He was positive it was because of all the stress and the War. So he wanted them to enjoy life and get happiness.

"To Go that's my answer," started Draco, "There's going to be a lot of moronic people at Hogwarts but in the wizardrying world there's going to be a lot more of them, and if we can bravely face our schoolmates then we can tell off any idiot, especially if they have red hair."

"Oh all right, I'm going," sighed Pansy dramatically.

"Yeah so am I, thanks for the speech Draco," said Tracey smiling.

"We're with you Drake," added Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, then your new Hogwarts Head Boy has to go owl a certain headmistress," said Draco mockingly.

"Why You! Speaking of owling so should I," said Blaise, and everyone nodded as well.

As everyone shuffled out and said their good byes, Draco smiled a small smile to himself. He hoped this year was a good one.


	3. The Train Meeting

**A/N: ****Thank you for those who are now following this story! It means a lot! Thanks as well for those who reviewed it really got me motivated! I hope you like this chapter as well! I just realized now that I used way too many exclamation marks. Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of J.K Rowling's characters the plot however is mine! **

**Enjoy Reading! I salute you Shingeki no Kyojin style.**

Hermione

It was finally September 1st and the barrier to King Cross Station opened. Hermione Jean Granger fidgeted with the edge of her pale pink sweater waiting for her best friends to appear. When she received her letter, she quickly departed soon after and headed home. During the War she oblivated her parents and after it ended she went to Australia to find them. It was a happy reunion that involved crying and lots of hugging. So here she was now biting her lip anxiously, it was a nasty habit she picked up. She was in midst of thought when she heard a familiar voice call from behind.

"Hermione! Hermione!" called Ginny waving like a mad woman.

"Ginny!" she cried out with joy," It's so good to see you again! Where's Ron and Harry?"

"It's good to see you, too, and there coming, I kind of went a little bit ahead of them," she said with a wave of a hand then added "Plus I have to talk to you about something!"

"That's not very nice Ginny," said Hermione laughing, "Anyway, what's so urgent?"

"What are you guys laughing about, huh?" asked Ron who came from behind them.

"Ah, nothing that concerns you, Ronald," replied Ginny nervously.

Before Ron could respond, Harry approached them saying "Hey guys."

"Hello, Harry," said Hermione briefly hugging him.

"Should we catch our spot then," said Ron who was watching a bundle of first years board the train.

"Well, I'll meet you guys there later, I have to go to the Heads compartment first," said Hermione hugging them all.

"Still proud of you Hermione," said Harry.

"Yeah, catch you later 'Mione!" said Ron.

"Talk to you later Hermione," replied Ginny mouthing It's Important!

With a nod of her head Hermione boarded the train and walked quickly to the front the front of the train. _Finally_! She thought,_ A year where I can actually worry/focus on my studies and on my duties. Deciding to come back was a great decision. _As she neared the compartment, she stopped, took a moment to straighten herself up and then proceeded to opening the door. When she got to the compartment, she was met by none other than a certain blond-haired fellow by the name of Draco Malfoy. For a second she held her breath and her smile faltered a bit.

"Pleasure to see you too, Granger," said Draco sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Wha- Oh- Um," she stuttered then inhaled and exhaled composing herself continued "Good to see you too Malfoy."

She sat down across from him and didn't dare speak again considering her in ability to speak right now. _Curse her tongue for being a coward! _She thought. The last time she had seen him was at his trial when she testified for him, and before that was at the Battle of Hogwarts. None of them particularly fond memories. She tugged on the end of her sleeve unconsciously as she thought of the Malfoy Manor. She looked up when she heard the compartment open.

"Hello, Miss Hermione, Mister Malfoy I assure you this will not take long," said Professor McGonagall "I am happy to say you are the new Head Boy and Head Girl and with those titles comes the responsibilities of the shifts and other management duties. This year of Hogwarts will be a little bit different than the previous years concerning house unity and as Heads of Hogwarts I need your assurance that you will try to promote unity as well and go along with certain activities that are going to occur."

"Certainly, Professor," she replied.

Draco just nodded briefly.

"Good, well I'll you two at it then, Good Bye," and with those words she left the compartment.

Hermione and Draco sat awkwardly once again in silence. She cleared her throat and said

"Well, I'll take my leave then if you excuse me."

When she was opening the compartment door to leave a sleek, pale, and cold hand grabbed her wrist, not painfully, but still with enough force to stop her at her tracks.

"Granger," said Draco standing up, "I know we aren't the best of mates, and I'm not asking to suddenly become one, Merlin knows I don't want to but for the sake of this year let's set all prejudices behind us and form a truce. Deal?"

Hermione stood a little bewildered but she managed to sputter out "Deal." Draco then let go of her wrist opened the compartment and said "See you later, Granger."

Hermione still stood in shock. Why did it feel like she just made a deal with the devil himself?


	4. What is Unity Arts?

**A/N: **** Thank you all for following my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and I will try to update regularly at least once a week and if I don't then I will keep you updated! **

**Disclaimer: Nope want to say I do but I don't. Nyah! Don't own any J.K Rowling's wonderful characters but this plot however is mine!**

Draco

Draco was heading toward his compartment when he heard someone yell his surname.

"MALFOY!"

He turned around confused until he saw Granger march up to him with a look of frustration and annoyance.

"We never set up a time to do the patrolling schedule, Malfoy. So I'll just do it myself and all you have to do is show up for the meetings and go along with whatever I do and I'm perfectly fine with that unless of course you want to help," said Granger tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Draco snorted "As if, Granger. I'll do the patrolling schedule and you can go along with whatever I say." _**There's no way I, Draco Malfoy, for crying out loud is going to go along with whatever someone else says**_**,** he thought.

"I don't think so, Malfoy. You don't usually do much work so think of it as a favor. I'll be saving you the trouble," said Granger sporting a smirk on her lips which was worthy enough to be a Slytherin's.

Draco let out a frustration sigh "Look Granger, we just made a truce. How about you do this month then I do the other month and we rotate like that monthly."

"I think that sounds perfectly acceptable. I look forward to working with you, Malfoy" said Hermione leaving in a dignified manner.

Draco sighed once more_**Did all Gryffindor's act in such a manner? No wonder I never got along with them. Just talking to Granger for five minutes wore me out**__. _He shook his head slightly and advanced to his compartment. He expected Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle to be there not Pansy, and Tracey as well. He opened the compartment there and was immediately attacked by Pansy.

"Draco, we decided to come now you better do something with your title and help us, Oh Godric, I can't _**believe**_ I'm saying this but protect us from the rest of the houses!" shrieked Pansy.

"What? Weren't you the ones who decided to come all on your own?" he asked shaking Pansy's hands off him.

"Duh, but I've only been on board for about 5 minutes and already I've been pointed at like at least 20 times and called Murderous Bitch or worse Death Eater. I know that we decided we should stand up for ourselves but moronic people are so hard to deal with Drakey!" she huffed dramatically then sat down.

"Okay, calm down. You haven't said anything back to them have you?" said Draco narrowing his eyes. He hoped she hadn't because then it would be much harder to break all those stupid notions people had about them and Slytherins.

"I might have said something back. But Draco don't get mad it was only like Leave me alone!" said Pansy apologetic.

"At least you didn't say anything having to do with blood. I'm serious I truly don't believe in those stupid blood morals," said Draco sincerely. It was true Blood didn't matter to him anymore not after he had to attend the Death Eater meetings and witness murders first hand.

"I know!" said Pansy desperately, "I don't either but it's been engraved in my system since I was practically born! It's just so hard sometimes!"

"Whoa, Pans. Clam down it's better if you don't stress yourself out considering we haven't even arrived at Hogwarts yet," replied Blaise nonchalantly.

"I agree. Pansy I suggest acting like your usual self if you do that the other students will get scared and not try to do anything to you," added Theodore as he reflected upon the matter.

"Perhaps there right Pansy, I mean in sixth year although they said all those things they never once tried to hex or curse us fearing we would do something a lot worse than they did," said Tracey in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh all right but I'm warning you Draco I know I'm a bitch but I don't like it when other people say it," replied Pansy in a serious tone.

Draco nodded and turned to stare out the window. He feared this was going to be a not so peaceful year.

Dinner, Great Hall

The train ride ended up being a pleasant ride to school most likely because no more hateful comments were mentioned, at least none concerning them. All the returning students paraded into the Great Hall going to their respected houses. Draco sauntered over to the Slytherin table waiting for the sorting to commence.

"Welcome First Years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will now begin the sorting and to do so when I call your name come forward and place the sorting hat on your head," said Professor McGonagall as she began reading the list of names.

Draco merely observed that this year had more Hufflepuffs than usual and surprisingly Gryffindor and Slytherin had the least amount of kids go into their houses but that isn't to say that they didn't have a good share of kids go into their house. Draco simply shook the new students hand and gave them a smirk. Professor McGonagall gave them a good welcoming speech and asked that the eighth years stay back.

Of course this raised many questions to be propelled toward her. Many of the other years also looked questionable at her as they exited the hall.

"Welcome back eighth year. It's a pleasure to have you decide to come back and finish your education. Because many of our younger students admire their seniors, which mean you students, I am pleased to announce that this class is going to be participating in a new activity. If this all goes well then when each student reach their eighth year they shall participate as well," said Professor McGonagall.

"Activity?" "What's she talking about?" "Only us?!" "I'd say she lost her marbles as well!" All these and many other comments were heard throughout the Great Hall.

"Let me explain more thoroughly. There will be a new class called Unity Arts which is mandatory for all the houses. However, in this class and only for this class there will be no houses," She added.

"Godric, Forbid!" "What?" "No houses!" "No, No, No!"

"Silence! As I was saying you guys will be placed in teams determined by your compatibility. There will be 5 teams in each team 6 players there will be 5 tasks you have to pass to win and for each major task that your team wins there will be a reward. So now Professor Flitwick will be pass out the quiz determining your teams! As soon as your done you may be excused, that is all," said Professor McGonagall before sitting down and observing them.

Draco looked down at the quiz the questions where so simple it must have had some magical enchantments.

What's your favorite color?

What are your hobbies?

What's your favorite subject?

That's basically was the gist of the questions as he went down the quiz. _**Humph, piece of cake**_, he thought. He was just about to be completed with the quiz when he saw Granger hand in over her quiz. He chuckled_**, something's never change**_.


End file.
